


Guardian Stones One Shots

by BlueBird1348



Series: Guardian Stones Origins [3]
Category: Guardian Stones, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Superheroes, Tags May Change, hero association
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird1348/pseuds/BlueBird1348
Summary: What's a name?Can you eat it?Can you kill it?This is a series of one shots.
Relationships: None
Series: Guardian Stones Origins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808596





	Guardian Stones One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~
> 
> So I'm starting this mini series while I wait for my beta to proof read the more plot heavy stuff. 
> 
> Be warned, they will be out of order.
> 
> So futhermore, enjoy!

The man stared at the kid in front of him, who reminded him so much of _him_ , from the way they fought to the striking golden eyes and stupid heroics, hell, even the fact that they’re both part animal is the same (even though _he_ was part dragon and the kid is part wolf).

Nonetheless, he needed to stop being stuck to the past, this kid needed someone to be on his side and if no one else was going to step up, better be him than one of the fake heroes on the Association.

“Now that we’re both calm how about we reintroduce ourselves. I’m Altair, Altair Black, what’s your name, kiddo?”

The squirt stared at him with distrust and his eyes seemed to be searching for something in him, so he made sure to maintain a relaxed posture.

Apparently he passed whatever test the kid has because he eventually answered.

“…R8-5.0.8.11”

_-‘What the-‘-_ Altair felt blaring red alarms sounding in his mind _-‘okay, I just saw him bleed, so I know he’s not a robot. Either his parents had very weird tastes in names or this kid was…’-_

Not to mention, the monotone way the kid answered… Altair felt concern and a strange need to protect this kid beginning to bud in his heart but before anything else, he had to correct something very important “Kiddo, that’s not a name.”

The kid tilted his head in confusion, his eyes conveying his questions.

Altair told him with a bit of hesitation “Well, you see, a name is something people call you, ya get me?”

The kid frowned “Then… my name is kiddo? ... Or little wolf? ...or-”

“Ah no, no, no” Altair frantically waved his hands in denial “Those are nicknames” seeing the kids confusion deepen, he noted “Ah geez, you don’t know what those are either, do ya?”

Seeing the kid shake his head, he began to explain “You see, a nickname is a form of endearment generally used by family and uhhh” Dammit, how does one explain something so simple yet so complicated to a kid!? This is harder than explaining the schematics of his death rays!

A light bulb metaphorically appeared in the kids head and he asked him “Then… my name’s… Black Wolf?”

“Kinda but that is more of an alias than a name.”

The answer seemed to frustrate and confuse the little wolf more.

“Then… what’s a name?”

Altair stayed quiet for a moment, messing up his hair a bit while he thought of a good explanation. When he found one that satisfied him, he said “Listen, a name is part of what make you, you” the kid tilted his head further, so he elaborated “It’s a way to differentiate you from other people and a way for people to let you know they’re speaking to _you_ , that they need you or just want you around.” He paused, trying to find a way to get across his point, then he finished with “It’s a way to identify you as a person.”

Watching carefully how the kiddo was handling the information and seeing him staring at the ground, deep in thought, he asked him “Do you understand?”

The little wolf nodded slightly and raised his head, staring at him with a sadness and longing that shouldn’t be in such young child’s eyes in his humble opinion “If I don’t have a name… then what am I?”

“What do you mean? You’re a kid-”

The kid shook his head “I’m a weapon… a tool…” he frowned and tilted his head, looking at him with, his eyes challenging yet still so sad “…right?”

Altair shook his head calmly, anger burning his veins against the bastards that made a kid believe such things but he refused to show it, lest the kiddo think he was angry at him “No, that’s wrong. You are not a weapon nor a tool”

The little wolf’s hears perked up and his tail began to wag at his words but the kid quickly composed himself and asked him “How… are you… sure?” the kids’ body language told him that he was expecting the other shoe to drop.

Seriously, this kid was making him want to adopt him right here and now so that he could bundle him up and protect him from the rest of the world.

Altair stared at the little wolf in the eyes and told him with all the certainty and conviction he had “I know because what kind of weapon cares so much about people, tries to help in even the most mundane ways like helping an old lady with her groceries; looks for every lost children and brings them back home and tries his hardest not to harm people, even the most cruel of villains” smiling softly, he asked “Tell me, what kind of weapon or tool does that?”

“A… A defective and worthless one…”

He will kill every single person who hurt this kid or so help him!

But first, his kid needs him.

Reaching towards the kid’s shoulders, he intended to comfort the little wolf but when he flinched at his approaching hand, he backed off, making sure to keep his body language and face expression relaxed, which was really hard thanks to the sheer anger that was building up but the last thing the kid needed was to believe he was angry at him.

“Kiddo… I don’t know who made you believe those thing but they’re wrong and you want to know why?”

The little wolf nodded, his face expressing his apprehension but holding a hint of hope.

Not breaking eye contact, Altair told him “Because even the most defective of weapons are unable to feel and care, they’re objects and can’t act on their own free will because, in the end of the day, they don’t have one. I would know, I have worked with actual weapons and believe me when I say: you are none of those things”

Staring at his gloved hands, the child asked again “Then… what am I?”

Chuckling fondly, he answered earnestly “You’re a kid, a stupidly kind one. You always try to see the good in others and always tries to help as many people as possible” looking away from the little one, he added quietly, hoping he didn’t hear him “one that despite everything, is a true hero”

He did hear him and the little wolf felt overjoyed at his praise and asked “I deserve a name?”

Altair looked back and felt a bit of his heart break at seeing the excitement the kid had over something as simple as the mere thought of _deserving_ a name. He swore then and there that when he met the bastards who hurt this child, he would Make. Them. _Pay_. Perhaps he could dust off one of his many torture devices, just because he had retired from villainy doesn’t mean he could not keep his equipment in proper conditions, especially when situations like this pop up.

Coming to a decision, he answered “Yes, you do and you know what? I will give you one”

Chuckling a bit when the kids’ tail started wagging, he started to think of a good name for him.

Sirius? No, the kid is not a dog and he wouldn’t want him to be confused for a certain fictional wizard.

Lupus? Nah, too on the nose.

Remus? Same problem as the first on, so no.

Blake? …Mm, Nope, even if the kid does wear a lot of black and people do call him Black Wolf, it just doesn’t fit him.

Maybe he should play off of the ‘name’ the kiddo gave him, that way it would be easier for him to recognize it as his name, what was it again? R8 something?… yeah, it could work.

Robert? No, doesn’t fit him at all.

Raymond? Maybe but something still doesn’t convince him…

Looking up at the stars, he tried to recall the name of the stars in the lupus constellation but realized that most of them are a bunch of numbers, so no luck there. But maybe just on the west of the constellation there was a nebulae…

Yes that could work! Not the whole name obviously but the last part fits perfectly and maybe he has grown soft but the kid also needs a surname and well…

The little wolf really does need all the help he could get.

Smiling, he looked backed at the kiddo, who has clearly been getting a bit impatient if the little hops he was making were any indication.

“So kiddo, what do you think of the name Rayet Black?”

Seeing the absolute joy in the kid- no, in Rayet’s face, he could say he absolutely nailed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [ BlueBird1348](https://twitter.com/bird1348)


End file.
